


Benson the best park manager in the history of the park ever

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Miami Vice (TV), Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Phil Collins - Freeform, Treat, conman AU, raccoon-free, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS ALL IN THE TITLE GAWD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benson the best park manager in the history of the park ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



Benson called mordecai and [raccoon] Into his office

"You guys have [screwed] up too many times you're fired" he said

Then benson quit his job at the park to move to Miami

He moved to Miami and ran a con as a game show host for the program Rat Race, where he rigged the game to ensure a plant, Joe, would win the top prize of $100,000, with Joe getting $20,000, but benson took all the money and went on a spending spree, buying a new Lamborghini, car phone, telescope, clothes, house, jewelry, and interior decorations. 

 

_the end_


End file.
